kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon City
Horizon City is an world from the "Kingdom Hearts: Road to the Dusk" fanfic series by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight starring Xancholas and Oswald on FanFiction. Net. Although both The World That Never Was and Hollow Bastion (Not Radiant Garden) has been considered by the main protagonist himself as his hometown, this is where he really lives. The world itself is an urban city always at the asscrack of dusk and the sun is always on the horizon from the mountains. Artistic with some column pillars here and there apart of the architecture along with some plants, and is more like New York thanks to the Skyscraper in the middle that acts as both an Clocktower and Jumbotron along with the Bridge that connects to the two parts of the city. At midnight, the moon appears behind and gives off an luminous glow; yet is still there in the horizon's distance, hence the name. There are some overpasses just like Shenghai, but most of the time the streets are paved with bricks and the main transportation is an Bullet Train with the occasional cable car of course. There is an offshore Island where like Sora, Kairi and Riku; Xancholas used to play there and travel by an raft he built after his boat was destroyed It had some neon signs on many vacant buildings and at night, it seemed to have reflected the Dark City. The main defense system was known as the Horizon Frontier Network Defense, used to keep the Heartless from attacking and devouring the heart, thus ending up destroying it. Like Traverse Town in Dream Drop Distance, it has all been divided into Five Districts each with the second island having it's own. But this was simply larger than the town, some of the main locations were consisting of this * Yogan's Bedroom: The main bedroom of the protagonist. Mostly having some drawings of Keyblades with some of the Worlds such as Deep Jungle, Symphony of Sorcerery, etc. Many stuffed Nightmare Dream Eaters all around. Bookshelves on the walls with an Desk. An couch with an blanket. An desk with an chair and finally, an bed near the window with an TV and some Toys laying around but not in the way for anybody to step on or trip over. There was also an green raven bird lamp by his bedside that had ravens fly around slowly and many other things from childhood * Main Hangout: This is where Yogan, Arashi and Iwa hang out at. It's a little big, but it's also warm even at night as the venting is both above and below. It is also implied that Yogan's Bedroom is located above though. It's known entrance is an dark alleyway with an black locked gate that only Yogan and Iwa know how to open it * 31st District (Main Street): The main area of Horizon City, it is also where the Bullet Train Station is located. Takes the people to Dusk Station where it is connected to Horizon Dusk Resort and Horizon Dusk Overlook * 55th District (Memory's Bridge/Network Skyscraper): A district with two paths. One leading to the Memory's Bridge to the second Island of Horizon City and the other leading to the Network Skyscraper where the main trio always eat Ice Cream on top, overlooking the entire city from here and acts like an Clocktower. The Island Yogan, Arashi and Iwa live on is the Southern Horizon Island * 72nd District (Marketplace): Where all the shops and goods are being sold, there is also an Ice Cream shop that the main trio always get to eat atop of the Skyscraper * 22nd District (Festival District): Many rides and attractions can be seen everywhere in this district, this is where the Liberation Moon Festival is held for every 7 Months that pass by. When the celebration is not being held, this place is marked as a Theme Park and they're always preparing to hold the festival as the time comes once again * 45th District (Northern Horizon Island): The other half of Horizon City, known for having the Dusk Station's Bullet Train bridge be stretched across the Mountains that surround and overlook the entire World itself * The Offshore Island (Departure Isles): The Islands in which the Main Trio used to play on when they were once children. Activities included Sword Dueling, Swimming, Racing and Exploration around the secret filled mysterious island that acts like a Third Island to the two other City Islands